hidden memories
by YJfang141516
Summary: artemis is being bombarded by memories about a certain red head. they're not all bad and one in particular really shocks her. second story and im totally open to any advice to writing great stories! spitfire one-shot. no swearing and some funny parts :)


**Authors Note:** ok so (hehe I said queso) this is my second fan fiction. I'm a big spitfire fan, but I'm a subtle person, and I like their sarcastic bickering. This is just a jumble of some of my favorite moments for spitfire and I want to know what you think, so if you like it let me know, if you think this is dumb or if I need to change something let me know because I'm always open for criticism, but be gentle.

Artemis POV:

I flopped down onto the couch along with my other team mates.

"I'm beat!" everyone looks at me and then nod in agreement, except for kid happy pants, who is still running around. Oh here he comes, I turn my head with everyone else, to watch him run in, do…something, and there he goes. I turn my head once more to see him run back through the mountain.

"What's he doing?" I look pointedly at robin.

"He said something about his souvenirs" robin replied nonchalantly as he laid back into the couch.

"_You never said what happened to you, when you put on the helmet"_

"_Energy from the thing rewrote my brains beta waves I was bio scripted into becoming dr. fate for a few minutes…no big"_

"_If that's how you feel why keep it at all?!"_

"_Souvenir"_

Wow that was weird. I blink a couple times to regain my focus.

Everyone's heads turn to watch Wally run in here, then turn them again as he runs back out. I turn to look M'gan, maybe she can read his mind to see what he's up to. I turn my head in her direction. Why is Megan looking at me like that?

"_So the person your most worried about…is wally?"_

Erg! Is she doing that?

"_You know who would make the cutest couple? You and wally"_

Zatanna and M'gan start giggling. Why are they laughing? Are you laughing at me? (Oh very funny guys jokes on me, now what are you doing?) I ask mentally. M'gan only closes her eyes…what's that supposed to mean?

"_What are you so happy about?"_

"_One word…souvenir!"_

"_Two words gorilla lice"_

I shake my head this time, what is going on! Is this a test, am I supposed to be cool under pressure, or in this case (MENTAL INFLUENCES!) I shout in my head

"_Hey, you never told me why your dad would want you to *ccchhhll* me?_

"_I was confused by some old movie I saw the other night…about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he's from a rival ninja clan"_

"_sooo, I'm your ninja boyfriend huh"_

"I'm going to my room." I quickly got up from the couch and walk down the hallway. Ok so if it was a test I would have failed. I stop walking starting to get used to the feeling of the flashbacks.

"_It was her arrow that saved your butt during the fight against Amazo"_

"_What?! No! That was Speedy's; I mean red arrow's… arrow…right?"_

"_Not so much."_

"_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction!"_

"_You know I can still hear you!"_

"_Aaaerrrghh!"_

That's still funny even now, I continue walking. If this is M'gan's doing how could I stop it. It's starting to make me feel weird. I stop again, feeling the sensation.

"_Wall-man, nice uniform. What exactly are your powers?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Artemis, your new teammate!"_

"_Kid flash, never heard of you!"_

Now why in the world would have that flashback! I look up only to hear "AAHH LOOK OUT" and have kid klutz crash right into me. Man that hurt! I feel like I was just hit by a bus! I begin to blackout…and someone's trying to talk to me. Oh great I think this is another flashback!

"Hey beautiful…." Wally kneeled down concerned

I think I'm unconscious. I look around; wow, is this what my head looks like on the inside!

"No this is just a place for your consciousness to stay"

I turn around to see who the speaker is. It's Kent Nelson! What is he doing in my head! Last I checked I did not put on the helmet!

"Well of course you didn't! Wally would never allow you to put the helmet on!" His breath fully laughs

"Ok, since I can't exactly think to myself!" Glaring at nelson "What are you doing in my head? I thought you were still stuck in the helmet." My gaze softens "Sorry about that by the way."

"it's alright" he gives a small smile "I'm not exactly in your head of my own free will, you just needed someone to talk to so you chose me, being the only person you know in the mid astral plane, available to talk to." Nelson explained

"That would explain it." I look around my again. "Hey do you know why I'm having all these flashbacks?" I turn back to him.

"I actually don't know any more than you, but if it was my guess it would be your Martian friend. I think she made it so any time you think of something that could relate to a certain moment you've lived a memory is triggered." He calmly explains

"That's all fine and dandy, but why me, and why are they all about Wally!"

"Huh, you kids seem to be more and more oblivious as life goes on!" Nelson replied exasperatedly.

"You know I'm gonna take that as a compliment!" I said smiling. There was a moment of silence.

"Have you ever wondered what wally's reaction to your death was"

Well that was definitely …out there! I look at him blankly

"I'm sorry, it's just even in the helmet, I could feel his pain. I thought you should at least know."

I look down at my shoes, I actually never heard much about what happened in the simulation. I look up at him "it doesn't look like I'm waking up any time soon. Why not? So how do I trigger the flash backs?"

"I'm guessing all you have to do I think about what you want to see and when. I believe your friend put all the memories in your mind."

I close my eyes and think hard on the training simulation, I remember how it was set up for us to fail…and boy did we fail! I open my eyes. There's that feeling again, but this time I can see what's going on around me.

In the moment;

"_Artemis! Behind you!" I turn around to shoot and before I can release I… die._

_I pivot to see everyone's reactions ._

"_ARTEMIS!" M'gan screams._

"_ARTEMIS" Wally screams after, with a pure look of pain, devastation, and something else that just makes him look broken. Kaldur tells everyone to get back into the bioship. He uses his water bearers to destroy the scout. _

_I'm surprised to hear Wally's voice, but this time; all that pain has turned into anger and determination. I could tell he was completely serious!_

"_I'll kill them every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!"_

I pause the image and crumple to the floor. I have to catch my breath. I hadn't realized how much everyone cared. I look back to Kent nelson. He is leaning on his cane looking at me sympathetically.

"You can turn it off if you want" he tells me with pain in his own voice

I return my gaze to the frozen picture, then back to nelson "it ok I want to see what everyone else saw." I continue the memory.

_The team is seated in the bioship, obviously mourning over my death._ _M'gan was quietly crying. Wally was banging his fists in his desk. Robin, aqua lad, and super boy closed up, with a mask of seriousness. They were hidden well, but I could see, right through my own mask, I could see bitterness, written all over their faces. _

_The scene fast forwards to M'gan finding her uncle. Then Wally has an epiphany. He checks the scout ships rays, and come to the conclusion that it's a teleporter beam. Kaldur get disintegrated next, when the team gets back to the base they create a plan to infiltrate the base. Robin, kid flash, Miss Martian, and her uncle, get inside while superboy sacrifices himself. M'gan falls to the ground. Wally assures her that we can get him when they find me and Kaldur and everyone else. Her uncle finally remembers what's going on._

"_The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_

_Wally grabs j'hon "no the zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's…!"_

"_Stop It KF! I've been scanning for league and team signals since we got inside, there not here! Artemis is gone."_

I had to turn away from the picture cause I felt a tear slip down my face. His face…it looks totally and completly crushed… he lost his color. The green of his eyes turned dim; there was no more joy in them. His face became stoic. I turn back only to see the memory had fast forwarded again.

_The image displayed robin and kid flash. They were looking at robins halo watch; they look at each other like they have accepted their fate, and were ready for it. The ship blew up with them still inside._

The memory faded, all that's left is me collapsed on the floor, and Kent Nelson standing over me. Finally I stand up, I wipe away my lone tear and turn to face Kent.

"Thank you." I give him a gentle smile

"my pleasure, I figured you should know what happened." Kent replied

"Do you know how I could get out of here?" I look around for the third time now

He laughs lightly again, "you only need to think about it, and you should be able to leave."

I close my eyes and chant over and over in my head "wake up, wake up…WAKE UP!" my eyes flutter open. Wally is crouching right over me. When he sees my eyes open he grins lopsidedly.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were in a coma!" he exclaimed sitting back on his palms

I begin to sit up slowly, "how long was I out?" rubbing my head

"Only a couple minutes," he said with a blush tinting his freckle filled cheeks "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

I look at him trying to decide whether to hug him or get up and walk off like nothing happened. Apparently I'm not thinking fast enough cause he's giving me a strange face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, with his eyebrow cocked in a concerned way.

"yeah I'm fine" I begin getting up. "Were you running at your top speed?" rubbing back realizing it hurts too! "What was so important you couldn't watch where you were going?" I scoff at him, stretching out my back…yep definitely need my mom to fix this!

He looks away quickly; "nothing really that important!" he's still on the floor.

"well I don't know what you consider important but being ramming me for no important reason isnt a good excuse, tell me about it while you walk me to the infirmary, I need an aspirin or something!"

He stands up rubbing the back of his neck; obviously trying not to make eye contact "how bout instead we just…uh…talk, while I get you to the infirmary" he looks at me with a questioning smile.

"Ok, fine! Whatever, can we just get going?" I try to take a step forward but nearly fall to the floor. Wally caught me before that happened.

"do you want me to carry you in the arms or on the back?" he asked while leveling me out again.

I blush "Back, definitely back" he crouches down so I can get onto his back. I hold on and he encases my legs, "hey watch where your grabbing!" I scold him.

He chuckles to himself "sorry." he adjusts his hold.

He stands up and begins the long walk to the infirmary. "so what do you want to talk about?"

He looks back at with his signature smirk "well for starters, you way a ton! What do you eat!" he begins chuckling to himself

I flare up, and scoff countering with "compared to what you eat, my food portion is microscopic!"

And so it begins another one of our lovely talks/banter sessions…this is gonna be an extremely long walk to the infirmary.

**Authors Note:** alright so if you're reading this that means you got through my story, like I said in the beginning I would like to know what you think, so hit me with your best shot : ] I would really like to hear your take on the story and if I should do another one in wally's point of view up to the point where he knocks artemis out? Let me know : ] ttfn and have a great day : P


End file.
